


Why am I still texting you?

by chemistry_is_a_forte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, F/M, Lance is a frat boy, idk what this is, sorry - Freeform, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemistry_is_a_forte/pseuds/chemistry_is_a_forte
Summary: It all started with a bad first date and a dead phone.Cue bickering, flirting, and general messes.All told through texts from our favorite green and blue paladins





	Why am I still texting you?

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh! Here it is.  
> Lots of snarky commentary cause that’s how iI roll B)  
> (I’m sorry)
> 
> If the words are italicized then it’s a message being received, so yeah

October 22nd, 2017

  


[16:37] **_Missed call_ ** _:_ 863-595-8276

 

[16:38] 863-595-8276: _Hey, it’s Hunk_

 

[16:39] 863-595-8276: _I had to borrow my friend’s phone cause mine died_

 

[16:40] 863-595-8276: _Do you still need me to pick you up_

 

[16:47] YES (sent)

 

[16:47] THIS CHICK IS INSANE PLZ HELP (sent)

 

[16:48] SHES LEGIT TRIED TO TIE ME TO THE BED SHNDKFXQW HELP (sent)

 

[16:48] I THINK SHE HAS A BDSM KINK (sent)

 

[16:48] Attachment: 1 Image (sent)

 

[16:48] IM OUTSIDE BUT DUDE HELP SHE DOESNT KNOW I LEFT AND ITS COLD (sent)

 

[16:50] 863-595-8276: _wow, that sucks. Hunk’s already left to pick you up. Nice picture though._

 

[16:52] like what you see? ;) (sent)

 

[16:55] 863-595-8276: _ah yes, scrawny men in gags are ~so~ attractive_

 

[16:57] 863-595-8276: _why am I even still talking to you? Anyway, I hope you die of hypothermia :P don’t talk to me_

 

[16:59] WOW RUDE MUCH (sent)

 

[17:00] I HOPE YOU DIE OF HEART FAILURE BECAUSE YOU HAVE NONE (sent)

 

<><><><><><>

 

October 23rd, 2017

  


[1:34] Hunk (sent)

 

[1:37] am I mean (sent)

 

[1:40] you know I have no social skills (sent)

 

[1:42] you’re like my only friend (sent)

 

[1:43] besides Matt (sent)

 

[1:45] Attachment: 1 Image (sent)

 

[1:50] am I a terrible person hunk (sent)

 

[1:57] **_call cancelled_** **:** Team Punk

 

[2:04] Team Punk: _Pidge go to sleep it’s 2 am_

 

[2:04] Team Punk: _and no you’re not a terrible person_

 

[2:05] thanks Hunk (sent)

 

[2:17] you sure? (sent)

 

[2:20] Team Punk: _SLEEP_

 

<><><><><><>

 

October 25th, 2017

  


[10:03] 863-595-8276: _Hey hunk do you have the notes from class_

 

[10:37] who tf is this (sent)

 

[10:40] 863-595-8276: _is this not hunk_

 

[10:43] 863-595-8276: _fuck who is this_

 

[10:48] 863-595-8276: _Matt changed all of my contacts to vines_

 

[10:50] who is Matt (sent)

 

[10:50] Your ~boyfriend~? (sent)

 

[10:51] 863-595-8276: _*gags*_

 

[10:51] in a bad way, or on dick? (sent)

 

[10:52] 863-595-8276: _IN A BAD WAY DIPSHIT HES MY BROTHER EWWW_

 

[10:53] damn sorry (sent)

 

[11:00] but seriously who is this and why was I in your contacts (sent)

 

[11:00] and what vine was I (sent)

 

[11:02] 863-595-8276: _this is Pidge?_

 

[11:02] 863-595-8276: _tbh I make a contact for everyone_

 

[11:03] 863-595-8276: _I just saw that I called you recently?_

 

[11:05] 863-595-8276: _your contact said “this bitch empty YEET” so idk_

 

[12:47] Pidge? Ohhhhhh you must be the guy Hunk was hanging out with before he picked me up (sent)

 

[12:47] 863-595-8276: _oh you’re the bdsm guy_

 

[12:48] 863-595-8276: **(typing)**

 

[12:59] hello?? (sent)

 

[13:37] rude. Pidge person, you are rude. (sent)

 

[14:04] 863-595-8276: _I had class_

 

[14:04] 863-595-8276: _the whole world doesn’t revolve around you_

 

[14:04] 863-595-8276: _asshole_

 

<><><><><><>

 

October 27th, 2017

  


[23:04] Pidge-podge: _hunk help I may or may not have “accidently” hacked the library system_

 

[23:05] oooh whatd you do? (sent)

 

[23:05] this isn’t hunk by the way. I just stole his phone (sent)

 

[23:06] Pidge-podge: _no shit Sherlock. Hunk gets worried_

 

[23:07] so whatd you do (sent)

 

[23:11] Pidge-podge: _basically I was trying to find out my friend’s library dues cause he asked me to. And I was being a good friend. And basically my fucking laptop decided to be slow so I accidently overrode the system and now whenever I try to log on it adds $37.20 to my dues_

 

[23:17] shit man idk how to help (sent)

 

[23:18] out of curiosity why was it $37.20 (sent)

 

[23:19] Pidge-podge: _cause that’s how much Keith’s fucking dues were_

 

[23:21] he had almost $40 worth of dues??? (sent)

 

[23:22] what the hell did this boy do?? (sent)

 

[23:23] Pidge-podge: _none of your business_

 

[23:25] Pidge-podge: _who even is this_

 

[23:27] “this bitch empty yeet” aka lance (sent)

 

[23:28] Pidge-podge: _oh it’s the narcissistic asshole_

 

[23:29] Pidge-podge: _bye bitch_

 

_ <><><><><><> _

 

October 29th, 2017

  


[9:57] Bitch Brother: _Hey lil shit mom wants to know if you’re coming home for Thanksgiving._

 

[9:58] Bitch Brother: _PIDGE I NEED AN ANSWER!_

 

[10:03] dude I had class take a chill pill (sent)

 

[10:05] also sure but she had best buy the tickets because I’m a broke ass college student

 

[10:07] Bitch Brother: _Will do. But censored, cause I’m a good brother._

 

[10:09] love you, dipshit (sent)

 

[10:16] Bitch Brother: _love you too, jackass_

 

<><><><><><>

 

October 29th, 2017

  


[13:26] 863-595-8276: _you_

 

[13:26] 863-595-8276: _you’re Hunk’s friend, right?_

 

[13:30] whos this (sent)

 

[13:31] oh its you (sent)

 

[13:31] I still need to give you a contact name (sent)

 

[13:32] 863-595-8276: _yes, it’s me asswipe_

 

[13:37] ouch touchy (sent)

 

[13:38] but yeah, Im hunks friend (sent)

 

[13:39] 863-595-8276: _random question: what’s his Halloween costume?_

 

[13:40] 863-595-8276: _you guys ARE going to the party right_

 

[13:42] which one (sent)

 

[13:42] I was invited to so many (sent)

 

[13:42] 863-595-8276: _The one the stupid frat house is throwing_

 

[13:43] 863-595-8276: _you know, the house that got in trouble LAST halloween_

 

[13:44] excuse you those are MY frat bros so stfu (sent)

 

[13:46] 863-595-8276: _oh god no_

 

[13:47] :P (sent)

 

[13:48] 863-595-8276: _-.-_

 

[13:48] wow rude (sent)

 

[13:59] 863-595-8276:        ___

_| |_

_| |_

__ _ | | _^_

_|  |  |   |  |  \_

_|_|_|   |_|  /_

_\          /_

_|        |_

_|        |_

 

[14:00] did you seriously spend ten minutes making that (sent)

 

[14:02] 863-595-8276: _yeah cause I’m dedicated_

 

[14:43] 863-595-8276: _FUCK I FORGOT TO ASK ABOUT THE COSTUME_

 

[15:12] oh yeah lemme find the pics (sent)

 

[15:15] Attachment: 2 Images (sent)

 

[15:15] there ya go :) (sent)

 

[15:17] 863-595-8276: _damn it_

 

[15:18] 863-595-8276: _how am I supposed to make an entire Frankenstein’s bride costume by tomorrow?_

 

[15:23] wait up (sent)

 

[15:24] are you srsly doing a couples costume (sent)

 

[15:24] with Hunk (sent)

 

[15:24] and not telling him (sent)

 

[15:24] ??? (sent)

 

[15:24] OMG do you like him??? :D (sent)

 

[15:25] IM SO TELLING HIM (sent)

 

<><><><><><>

 

October 29th, 2017

  


[15:25] HUNK (sent)

 

[15:25] YOU KNOW THE WEIRD PIDGEON FRIEND OF YOURS (sent)

 

[15:25] WHO DOES ROBOTICS WITH YOU (sent)

 

[15:25] IM LIKE 90% SURE THEY LIKE YOU (sent)

 

[15:26] SRSLY (sent)

 

[16:00] Hunky: _um where did you hear this? Because I’m fairly certain that’s incorrect_

 

<><><><><><>

 

October 29th, 2017

  


[15:26] 863-595-8276: _I’m asking for a friend, idiot_

 

[15:29] 863-595-8276: _you shithead what did you do_

 

[15:30] **_missed call:_** 863-595-8276

 

[15:34] 863-595-8276: _LANCE_

 

[15:37] 863-595-8276: _DO NOT IGNORE ME_

 

[16:03] **_missed call:_** 863-595-8276

 

[16:04] 863-595-8276: _wtf why’d you text Hunk?_

 

[16:05] 863-595-8276: _I’ve known hunk for years. He knows I don’t like him in that way_

 

[18:34] 863-595-8276: _fuck you_

 

[21:03] fuck you too, sweetie (sent)

 

[21:05] **_missed call:_** 863-595-8276

  


**Author's Note:**

> Here y’all go.  
> Next time:  
> Lance sees a cute girl at a party  
> Cute girl is sassy  
> Hunk and Shay are adorable af


End file.
